Avenging Spectra
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.17.16 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 39 |last = All Or Nothing |next = Ambush }} Avenging Spectra is the 39th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on February 20, 2010. Plot Spectra upholds his part of the deal to Dan, and takes the Brawlers to the Motherpalace, leaving them to find the BT System on their own. Spectra and Gus leave to confront Zenoheld and Spectra tells him to leave the Battle Brawlers behind. Spectra leaves, but Gus later returns and challenges Zenoheld to a battle to avenge Spectra for being framed and betrayed by the Vexos. Gus struggles in the battle and it becomes more obvious as both Elico and Hexados sacrifice themselves to protect both Vulcan and Gus. In the final match, Vulcan protects Gus saying that his loyalty to him knows no bounds like his loyalty to Spectra. The two stand together and take Zenoheld and Farbros's final hit and fall before Gus says: "Farewell to you, Master Spectra!". Major events *Spectra and Gus leave the Brawlers to find the BT system on their own, while the former Vexos go to confront Zenoheld. *Spectra and Gus are forced out of the palace by the Vexos, but Gus re-enters alone and challenges Zenoheld to a battle to avenge the Vexos's ousting of Spectra. *Gus has a battle with Zenoheld, during which Hexados and Elico both perish. *Zenoheld has Assail Farbros attack Gus and Vulcan directly, leading to Gus and Vulcan's apparent deaths. Featured Brawl Gus Grav Vs Zenoheld Round 1 * Gus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Gus throws his Gate Card and Vulcan (Rex Vulcan). (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld throws out Farbros. (Power: 800 Gs) Gus activates the ability Hammer Knuckle. (Vulcan: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 800 - 500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Gallium Shield to block Hammer Knuckle. (Vulcan: 1000 - 500 Gs) Gus quickly activates his Fusion Ability Drill Booster. (Vulcan: 500 - 900 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Close Flame. (Vulcan: 900 - 700 Gs) Gus opens his Gate Card (Trans Ducer) to absorb all of Farbros Power. (Vulcan: 700 - 1200 Gs) (Fabros: 500 - 0 Gs) Zenoheld nullifies Gus's Gate Card with the ability Ground Breaker. (Farbros: 0 - 500 Gs) (Vulcan: 1200 - 700 Gs) Zenoheld now activates the ability FARBAS XM to recover all of Farbros' damage (Farbros: 500 - 800 Gs). Zenoheld then finishes with the ability Garland Claw (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs). Farbros attacks Vulcan and he is knocked out. * Gus Life Force: 20% Round 2 * Gus Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Zenoheld Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Zenoheld throws his Gate Card and Farbros. (Power: 800 Gs) Gus throws out Vulcan (Rex Vulcan). (Power: 700 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Fire Spartan (Farbros: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Vulcan: 700 - 400 Gs). Zenoheld now activates the ability Twin Horn Pulsar (Farbros: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Vulcan: 400 - 0 Gs), but Gus nullifies it with the ability Mega Viblow. (Vulcan: 0 - 400 Gs) (Farbros: 1500 - 1100 Gs) Gus throws out Elico (Blast Elico). (Power: 700 Gs) Gus activates a Double Ability Hammer Knuckle plus Hydro Typhoon. (Vulcan: 400 - 700 Gs) (Elico: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 1100 - 800 - 500 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Gallium Shield to block Hammer Knuckle '''and '''Hydro Typhoon. (Vulcan: 700 - 350 Gs) (Elico: 1000 - 500 Gs) Gus changes Elico's attribute to Subterra and activates the ability Forcement Power to nullify Gallium Shield. (Vulcan: 350 - 700 Gs) (Elico: 500 - 1000 Gs) Gus now activates the ability Reflection Jacket. Zenoheld activates the ability Twin Horn Pulsar, but no effect Zenoheld now activates the ability FARBAS XM to repair Farbros' damage. (Farbros: 500 - 800 - 1700 Gs) Zenoheld immediately opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure) to make Vulcan and Elico immobile (Vulcan: 700 - 500 Gs) (Elico: 1000 - 800 Gs), but Gus nullifies it with the ability Subterra Force Alive '''and double Elico's and Vulcan's power. (Vulcan: 500 - 700 - 1400 Gs) (Elico: 800 - 1000 - 2000 Gs) '''Zenoheld activates the Assail-Farbros Formation. (Farbros: 1700 - 5900 Gs) Gus activates a Double Ability Gaia Divide plus Hyper Impact. (Vulcan: 1400 - 1900 Gs) (Farbros: 5900 - 5400 - 4900 Gs) Gus activates another Double Ability Land Blow plus Fusion Ability Gaia Booster. (Elico: 2000 - 2300 - 2600 Gs) (Farbros: 4900 - 4600 - 4300 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Shadow Crowley (Elico: 2600 - 2200 Gs) (Vulcan: 1900 - 1500 Gs). Elico is destroyed by the blast trying to protect Gus. Zenoheld activates the ability Garland Claw. (Farbros: 4300 - 4600 Gs) Zenoheld activates the ability Meteor Driver. Gus's Bakugan Trap Hexados comes out on its own. (Power: 350 Gs) Hexados takes the hit by Meteor Driver (Farbros: 4600 - 5100 Gs) (Hexados: 350 - 0 Gs), and Hexados gets destroyed trying to protect Vulcan. Gus activates the ability Hyper Aegis to nullify all of Zenoheld's active abilities. (Vulcan: 1500 - 2000 Gs) (Farbros: 5100 - 3800 Gs) Gus activates his Double Ability Hammer Knuckle plus Fusion Ability Drill Booster. (Vulcan: 2000 - 2300 - 2700 Gs) (Farbros: 3800 - 3500 Gs) Zenoheld counters by activating the ability Shiny Orichalcum to nullify all of Gus' active abilities. (Farbros: 3500 - 4300 Gs) (Vulcan: 2700 - 1500 Gs) Zenoheld finishes the match by activating the ability Meteor Driver. (Vulcan: 1500 - 1000 Gs) (Farbros: 4300 - 4800 Gs) Zenoheld Wins Bakugan Seen * Farbros * Assail Farbros * Rex Vulcan * Blast Elico * Cross Dragonoid * Magma Wilda * Master Ingram * Minx Elfin Bakugan Trap Seen * Hexados Video de:Rache für Spectra Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes